1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system including a plurality of light guide members.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-337271 discloses a light source system including a fluorescent endoscope. This light source system includes two types of light sources and two types of light guide members corresponding to the light sources and equipped on the fluorescent endoscope.
As the light sources, this light source system includes a laser light source for emitting laser beam, and a general illumination light source for emitting general illumination light. The laser beam and the general illumination light are used for irradiating biological tissues therewith. An image obtained by irradiating a biological tissue with the general illumination light and a fluorescent image obtained by irradiating the biological tissue with the laser beam are observed by a television camera through an image guide.
The fluorescent endoscope includes a first light guide member formed of an optical fiber for laser beam and configured to guide the laser beam from the laser light source to a distal end portion of the endoscope; a second light guide member formed of an optical fiber for general illumination light and configured to guide the general illumination light from the general illumination light source to the distal end portion of the endoscope; and a light conversion unit formed of a diffusion plate provided on the side of the distal end portion of the endoscope than the first light guide member and the second light guide member.
The optical fiber for general illumination light surrounds the optical fiber for laser beam in a close contact state. The light conversion unit is separated from the first light guide member and the second light guide member.